Gauging systems for press brakes and other sheet forming and cutting apparatus are well known and generally comprise a gauge bar or other element adjustably positioned as a reference against which a sheet is butted for appropriate location prior to bending, cutting, or other formation. In a press brake for forming bends in sheet metal, the gauging system, known in the art as a back gauge (or front gauge depending on its position), is disposed behind the press brake to serve as an adjustable stop against which sheet stock, introduced from the front of the press between the forming dies, is butted to position the sheet for an intended bend. One such back gauge suitable for use with the present invention is shown in copending United States patent application Ser. Nos. 715,539, filed Aug. 18, 1976, and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,200 and 718,815, filed Aug. 30, 1976, and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,070 assigned to the assignee of the present invention. It is desirable to be able to easily and accurately reposition the gauge in a predetermined sequence to allow rapid and accurate forming of the metal work-piece.
The automatic control of press brakes and other forming machinery has become realizable for even relatively small machines by the development of reliable and economical electronics employing readily programmed digital processors. It is the object of this invention to provide a back gauge controller especially adapted for use in an automatically controlled press brake system. While the invention is described in relation to a preferred embodiment for use with a press brake and associated back gauge, it is contemplated that the invention is more broadly useful with a variety of sheet forming and cutting machines.